


Perfect

by Summersdreamer (Katemac14)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singing, Slow Dancing, Songfic, crappy writer but i try, it's a drabble more than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katemac14/pseuds/Summersdreamer
Summary: Reader has a surprise for Bucky when he gets home from a mission.





	Perfect

You stood on the roof of the compound looking up at the stars. Your team-mates had just returned from a mission and you were waiting for the de-briefing to end. You were so entranced by the lights above you that the feeling of arms circling your waist caught you by surprise.  
“What are you doing up here doll?” You smiled at the sound of your boyfriends voice close to you ear.  
“Just watching the stars and waiting for you.”  
Bucky chuckled and turned you to face him. His smile faded as his gaze took in your pale complexion and the dark shadows under your eyes.  
“Y/N, what’s wrong?” He brought his hands up to cup your cheeks. “You look like you haven’t slept for a month.”  
You scoffed at the exaggeration. He had only been gone on the mission for a week, the fact of which you reminded him. You knew you looked exhausted. You had caught your reflexion in the bathroom mirror this morning but you were too tired to try putting make up on. You grasped his hands and pulled them from your face.  
“I’ve not been well, so no I haven’t slept great this past week.”  
Bucky pulled you close, wrapping his arms tightly around you.  
“I’m sorry, I shoulda been here to take care of you.”  
“Don’t be daft. You were needed on the mission.”  
Bucky loosened his embrace so he could look at you again. He smiled as his gaze tracked over your features. “You still look beautiful, you know.”  
You snorted but leaned your head against his chest, snuggling back into his embrace. As you stood there your mind wandered to the time you had spent with Bucky over the last year.  
******  
You had accompanied Steve to Wakanda after he had heard from T’Challa that they were close to removing the Winter Soldier programming from Bucky’s head. Bucky had come out of the procedure a new person. You could see the hints of the old Bucky but he was more subdued, still haunted by the past. Slowly though he began to relax once he realised the procedure really had worked.  
The two of you began flirting when Steve was around, each of you trying to see who could make Steve turn red quickest. Soon though you began talking more when you were alone and the flirting carried on into these times. Neither of you had been brave enough to make a move, until you and Steve had been called back for a mission that needed the whole team.  
Bucky had come to see you and Steve off. He was looking nervous as he approached you.  
“Y/N, I – I was wondering if you err…” Bucky swallowed and looked down at his feet. Just as you were about to ask if he was alright he took a deep breath. “Wouldyaliketogoonadatewithmesometime.”  
He looked so worried you stepped forward and took his hand in yours. “I would love to Bucky. Just wished you had asked before I was getting on a jet to leave.”  
******  
You were brought out of your memories when you heard Bucky start humming. You knew this song. It was your song. His deep voice soon replaced the humming, singing the words into your hair.

"I found a love for me, darling just dive right in, follow my lead.  
He began swaying you gently back a forth as he sang.  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me."

You raised your head from his chest to meet his eyes as he sang. You couldn’t help but smile. He had come so far from the quite, unsure man Steve had brought home six months ago. He laughed and joked more and more each day. He still had bad days, but you handled them together.

"Baby I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms,  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song,  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight."

Bucky span you away from him slowly before pulling you back into him. You stumbled for a moment, nausea kicking in. Bucky frowned but you smiled, not wanting this to end.  
“Keep singing, please.”  
After a moment’s hesitation Bucky smiled and held you close once again.

"Well I found a woman stronger than anyone I know.  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home.  
You closed your eyes and kept your head on his chest. The nausea was getting worse.  
I found a lover to carry more than just my secrets,  
To carry love, to carry children of our own."

Bucky span you again. That was it. You ran to the corner of the roof and brought up what little you had managed to eat for dinner.  
“Y/N!” Bucky followed and rubbed your back until you were done. “How long have you been like this?”  
You grimaced as you wiped your mouth on your sweater sleeve. You rolled your sleeves over to try and cover the area. You looked up at Bucky before you answered. “About a week.”  
“Y/N, you’ve got to see a doctor. You shouldn’t have a sickness bug this long.”  
Sighing you moved towards the loungers Tony had had put up on the roof. Thankfully on the opposite side to where you currently stood.  
“I have seen a doctor. And I never said I had a bug.”  
Bucky looked confused. “But…”  
You took his hand and dragged him over to the nearest lounger.  
“Okay, you had better sit down.”  
Bucky sat and pulled you down onto his lap. Once there you buried your face in his neck and mumbled your answer.  
“Y/N can you say that again? I’m not sure I heard you right.”  
You lifted your head raising your gaze to the stars once more. The pinpricks of light blinked back at you. Taking a deep breath you returned your eyes to Bucky’s.  
“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
